


Different

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria questions why Harmony is different to other vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabbletag5 prompt "being different."

Harmony looked up from the reception desk, tapping her pen against her teeth. Illyria was wandering aimlessly through the lobby again.

“Can I help you?” Harmony asked in a bored monotone.

Illyria turned her head, considering her for a moment before approaching the desk.

“You’re a vampire... but you don’t kill?” Illyria asked.

“No, I don’t,” Harmony answered proudly.

“Why not? You have no soul, no conscience; why not give in to your instincts?” Illyria reached over the desk, taking the pen and tapping Harmony’s blunt teeth with it.

“Because,” Harmony started, snatching the pen back. “I’m not _just_ a vampire, I’m different.”

Illyria leaned over the desk again but this time, she reached out with her hand, running her thumb over Harmony’s lips until she drew her fangs, shaking from the effort of restraining herself. Harmony expected Illyria to gloat, to say she really was _just_ a vampire but she simply tilted her head and stared at her. After a few tense seconds, Harmony couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed her around the back of the neck, drawing her closer. She didn’t bite; she didn’t even feel the need to. To her own surprise, she kissed her, fangs scratching at Illyria’s bottom lip as she roughly pressed their mouths together.

When she drew back, blushing, Illyria merely titled her head the other way. “I think I am different too.”

“Wouldn’t that make us the same?” Harmony asked, absently tapping one fang with her pen as Illyria wandered off again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
